Tratamiento para alargar la vida
by Yolli-kun
Summary: Lentamente, dejando recuerdos y trayendo felicidad desde la palma de mi mano, sin darme cuenta sangraba, pero el que desborde felicidad es una dicha que no puedo dejar por mí, los he lastimado pero he vuelto por ustedes, asi que porfavor, deseo revertir el tiempo y volver a quererlos una vez mas antes de desvanecerme por completo OcxAll.


**Espero y les guste, había pensado muchas cosas y esto es lo que me salió, por favor lean hasta lo último y espero lo disfruten.**

**-Dialogos.**

_**Pensamientos.**_

**Flash back**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00 cambio de escenario.**

**T/N: tu nombre.**

**C/P: color de pelo.**

**C/O: color de ojos.**

Cap. 1 Recuerdos en la cancha

Saben cuánto han pasado ustedes. las lágrimas y los sentimientos que tan solo les provoca el tocar o ver el balón frente a su ojos el poder sentirlo y manejarlo con todo lo que tienes, el dolor de perder y la dicha de ganar saben cómo son esos sentimientos cuando se mezclan y que es lo que provocan.

Es como un veneno que recorre todo tu cuerpo y te impulsa de manera involuntaria hacia la victoria, querer tenerla en tus manos y volver a desearla otra vez, lentamente te va convirtiendo en un monstruo hasta que alguien más viene y te muestra que puedes ser una basura.

Saben que es lo que aprendí mientras no estaba con ustedes….

La verdad muchas cosas de las que me di cuenta al pensarlo, sus acciones estaban mal y el único que lo sabía era el más débil de ustedes, cegados por ese veneno que solo uno no quiso probar, sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en monstros que voy a detener.

Aquella canción que les di ese día, más bien lo era para mí, pero quien comprende mi mundo si solo yo sé que es lo que provoca que se caiga, y que se reconstruya con algunas de sus palabras.

(Flash Back)

-Me voy-menciono aquel pequeño chico de 1.50 su pelo C/P se movía al compás del viento mientras descansaban de un duro entrenamiento, aquel día en que se llevaría las riendas de todo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste T/N? –Menciono un peli verde, su cara se había deformado por líneas tan finas como un hilo y pensamientos contradictorios.

-No es algo que yo he decidido, mis padres se mudan –la mirada tan cálida que les dio movió un pedazo de ellos atrayéndolo hacia el mismo, queriéndose quedar con un pedazo de su alma.

-T/N-cchi, porque hasta ahora, porque no antes, pudimos hacer recuerdos, una última cosa, cierto, podemos.

-Basta ryota –interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando a aquel chico, el más que nadie sabía que el pequeño había ocultado eso, pero no quería que se fuera solo así, decepcionado de sí mismo por no deducir el motivo se dirigió hacia el pequeño, al igual que todos nadie quería que se fuera, detenían los sentimientos hacia el pequeño, como si así no se destruyera por dentro y detuvieran una hemorragia que los destruía poco a poco quitándoles la felicidad.

-Cuando volverás T/N-san. –Menciono el peli Azul, dudoso de si mencionar otra palabra más que hiciera que todos rompieran la cordura.

-No lo sé.

Los pensamientos de la generación de los milagros rondaban a aquella situación, queriendo impregnarse en su amado que se iba.

_Por qué te vas ahora que me has atrapado con la hermosura que te rodea, el tan solo verte mover con el balón, hace que quiera hacerte mío de una vez por todas, el querer monopolizarte al ver los movimientos que haces siempre, tu ver y reír hace que pierda mi cordura, quiero llevarte lejos y ver tu hermosura marchitarse._

_Si pudiera revertir el tiempo en el que te conocí, y poder estar más tiempo contigo, atacar de una vez esos labios y probar lo dulce de tu cuerpo, como puedo resistirme a la dulce persona que me ponen en frente mío, el querer bañarlo de besos sabor chocolate, y el querer tener todo de ti en ese momento, me pregunto ¿cómo es que me puedo contener, si la belleza ha dado todo en ti? Ni las más hermosas flores pueden detener la hermosura que desborda en ti._

_Quien ha sido el que te ha dado tanta hermosura el aura de una mujer y el cuerpo de un hombre, eres tan codiciado ante mis ojos y ante mí, como puedo llegar a complacerte de las inmensas oportunidades que he tenido, me he detenido debido a la hipnosis de tus ojos, me doy cuenta y es demasiado tarde para decirte te amo, lo único que me detiene es el saber que eres un hombre, pero ese no es tu problema, tu sonrisa y labios ¿esperaran por mí si te lo digo? De qué lado estará la suerte esta vez._

_Sabes cuánto me encantan tus sonrisas y que sin ninguna de ellas puedo vivir, como te hago entender que quiero que solo me sonrías y me mires a mí, siendo el más fuerte eso en realidad te importa poco y la palabra estrella en tu vocabulario no es nada, ¿si te doy el mejor beso me reconocerás? He comprendido que el único que puede vencerme eres tú, y con tal poder solo me haces desearte más._

_Tal como un pequeño gato me miras y quedo hipnotizado al ver tu belleza natural, se cómo comportarme con todos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo contigo, me viste cuando nadie lo había hecho y me llevaste la verdadera felicidad, no me importa si no puedo jugar básquet en la escuela, el hacerlo contigo me llena por completo y olvido que soy un fantasma por completo._

_El saber lo que te apasiona, ¿porque no te odio?, ¿por qué no me puedo alejar de ti por más que quiero?, no he podido comprender nada de ti, ni siquiera tu naturaleza que me ha atrapado, como un niño a un dulce, he ido hacia ti incontables veces, tenerte entre mis brazos y protegerte es lo único que quiero, si fueras un dulce, estoy seguro de que serias una paleta de cereza, tan dulce por dentro y por fuera, dejando un color y sabor exquisito en mi lengua y labios._

Pensamientos fugaces, eso eran, no podían decirlos, ¿por qué? La inseguridad de su cuerpo les impedía todo, y el tan solo respirar ya era una tarea imposible, si en verdad pudieran decirlo a quien de todos elegiría y porque, lucharían por su corazón, o es que solo lo dejarían volar de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos eran así de débiles, o acaso no querían romperlo.

-Son fuertes sin mí, soy el único que no ha cometido errores, y el que los ha limitado mucho, así que, ¿por qué no sonríen? –si pudiera ver el dolor que les causo y la daga que les incrusto sin querer, ¿detendrían ellos mismos el sangrado? Sin querer él también lo hizo a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo quieres que sigamos, si tú eres lo que nos mueve? –Amarrados por cadenas otra vez luchaban por ver a su pequeño destello.

-1 noche más, T/N-cchi, danos esta última noche- quería estar lo más cerca de él, si no, estaría seguro de que rompería en llanto.

-La noche de la generación de los milagros- dijo en un susurro, su alma volvió sonriendo como si fuera su último día –Claro.

Corriendo lo más que podían, la última vez que estarían juntos, necesitaban estar con el pequeño, quizás sería su última vez.

-Esperen. –Menciono yendo hacia el peli Azul.

-Toma mi mano, si vamos en medio no te cansaras rápido, ne~ -sus palabras como una droga que no quería dejar, su corazón no latía por el cansancio, latía por el calor que sentía a través de su mano entrelazada.

Cuando trato de controlarme haces esto, es que me estas provocando, una persona tan perfecta preocupándose por alguien como yo, pareces una sirena, encantándome y llevándome a mi ruina.

Al llegar a aquella guarida, el lugar en el que siempre se reunían, dejarían grabado el amor hacia T/N, el único momento en el que podían transmitir todo.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de que eran sinceros, la preocupación era lo que ocupaba mi mente, fui egoísta pero, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en volver pronto.

(Fin del Flash Back)

El pasear por aquellas nostálgicas calles, que los han visto llorar y reír.

Vestido por una sudadera que le tapaba parte de su cara, pantalones un poco pegados y tenis converse, se veía como un total extraño.

-¿A dónde han ido? quisiera encontrarlos en aquel departamento y abrazarlos con la única fuerza que me acompaña –sin darse cuenta estaba llorando sin remedio, como si se hubiera roto por completo.

-¡Maldición! Por qué me tuve que ir, porque no me escape ese día, porque no tome sus palabras y las grabe dentro de mí, ¡por que! –Grito golpeando el cemento como si pudieran darle una respuesta.

-¿cómo puedo verlos con estos ojos que se han cansado de ver y de llorar?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00

-¡Mas rápido! –La estruendosa voz de una mujer sonó lo más lejos que se podía, asustando a las personas a su alrededor y a el grupo detrás de ella.

-Entrenadora, kuroko se va a desmayar –Menciono un pelirrojo viendo a su amigo palidecer lentamente y cayendo a cámara lenta.

-Cuidado kuroko –dijo teppei sorprendiendo a todos mientras que posicionaba a kuroko encima de él.

-¡Oigan, quien les ha dicho que pueden descansar! –recorriéndoles una corriente eléctrica, corrieron todo lo que podía su cuerpo hacia la salida de esa pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos, seirin estaba en la cancha, el entrenamiento estaba completado de una forma en la que no podían moverse ni para poder hablar.

La generación que se había separado, en lo que se convirtieron después de salir de Teiko y los recuerdos en aquella cancha serian borrados solo por el básquet, se olvidaron de la fuerza de los demás y crecieron enormemente, la cadena que esperaba por ellos no sería tan larga y el momento del reencuentro sería más pronto de lo que creerían.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –Menciono un pelinegro, sus ojos oscuros estaban cansados por no decir somnolientos.

-No, Mako, ¿te has encontrado mounstros? –Menciono el pequeño dejando ver sus ojos C/O.

-jajajaja –rio agraciadamente el otro –el único mounstro que me he encontrado es cuando veo mi reflejo y eso me encanta.

-Mañana entrare a la escuela y pediré el equipo de básquet.

_No puedo actuar cuando estas triste, quisiera de una vez arrancar tus labios para que no beses a nadie más que a mí, destrozare a quien se ponga en tu camino y te hare mío cuando menos te lo esperes, tu piel me pide ser marcada y mi corazón me hace preguntarme ¿cuál es el motivo de que mi consciencia pida escuchar tus gemidos llamando mi nombre?_

**Bien no está decidido, T/N originalmente seria hombre pero eso depende de ustedes, si quieren puede ser una mujer travestida (igual la generación de los milagros no se da cuenta que son mujeres, todos creerán desde el principio que son hombres y después ustedes le revelaran la verdad) o dejarlo en hombre, además de la escuela a la que asistan, deberán de votar en cual quieren que T/N vaya, y decidirán que chico es el que tocara en el siguiente cap, pues claro, es para ustedes el cap, así que es normal que decidan ese tipo de cosas, en cada capítulo pediré que voten por cual chico quieren que se encuentre T/N e incluso pueden pedir situaciones y esas cosas, bueno con esto dicho, nos vemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
